Conventionally, a suction inlet unit having a structure as shown in FIG. 10 is disposed on an electric vacuum cleaner (see, for example, Japan Patent laid-Open No. H11-206,635).
The suction inlet unit 1 includes a suction inlet main body 4 provided with a suction chamber 3 having a bottom suction inlet 2 in a bottom surface 1A, and a rotary cleaning body 5 which is provided rotating in the suction chamber 3. The rotary cleaning body 5 is rotated counterclockwise (as shown in FIG. 10) by air drawn in from an air-sucking inlet 6 provided in the suction inlet main body 4.
According to the suction inlet unit 1, because dust attached to a carpet is beaten up with rotations of the rotary cleaning body 5, so the dust can be efficiently sucked with air through the bottom suction inlet 2.
However, since the above suction inlet unit 1 has a front wall section 4A formed in the front of the suction inlet main body 4, and when the suction inlet unit 1 is being moved forwards, the front wall section 4A may push the dust on a cleaning surface forwards. Thus, there arises such a problem that the forwardly pushed dust can not be efficiently sucked, which seriously affects suction efficiency in sucking the dust. Furthermore, there is a bottom wall section 4B formed between an anterior edge 2a of the bottom suction inlet 2 and a front surface of the suction inlet main body 4, thus there arises another problem that the dust existing near a wall can not be sucked.